bronydanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Aymer Helegolar
Aymer is a recurring antagonist in Welcome to the Show. He is father to Faerthurin and former ally of Simula Malum. Appearance Aymer is a handsome man, having strong facial features, dark green eyes, and long black hair kept partially in a topknot. He wears long, dark blue robes, an elaborately decorated red overhang, off-white shoulder covers, brown boots, and a red jeweled brown leather belt. He is typically seen with a condescending smirk on his face. Personality Aymer is very narcissistic and manipulative. He has little to no compassion nor consideration for others, able t o casually discard the woman he impregnated and their child only to bring them back into his life when he saw use for his daughter. He has no care for what is not useful or entertaining for him, and is willing to sacrifice anything and anyone to achieve his goals. Aymer has an acute fascination with magic. He values skill and talent in the mystical arts and is willing to conduct completely amoral experiments on living sentient beings to further his knowledge and power. He is also keenly interested in other planes, showing full willingness to participate in Simula's plans with nary a second thought to the consequences on the mortal realm. Aymer is also known to be quite abusive. The majority of Fae's childhood was spent being mentally and emotionally abused by him with the full intent of making her a mere puppet for his use. He shows no remorse for this and even calls her crazy for turning her back on everything he "gave" her. Aymer is every inch a despicable individual. Abilities Aymer is a powerful wizard. He utilizes summoning to conjure a Nightmare Beast from locations unknown, and in combat makes use of a variety of dangerous spells. It is unknown if he specializes in a particular school of magic, but it is implied he leans towards illusion. Aymer is very charismatic. He convinces a group of Rakshaasa that he is one of them and acquires their aid in an attempt to kill the party, and in years past was able to psychologically control both Yrlissa and Faerthurin. Relationships Simula Malum Aymer and Simula had a working relationship. She made use of his great magical knowledge and willingness to take amoral actions, and he found great enjoyment in the research she was having him do. He quite willingly goes along with her plans, and also willingly sacrifices his life to provide Arkoth the opportunity to retrieve Simula from the party. Faerthurin In her younger years, Faerthurin wanted nothing more than to have her father's approval and love, a fact which he took advantage of to manipulate and twist her into becoming loyal to him and ONLY him. When she was made aware of how abusive and exploitative he truly was, she ran away from her home, abandoning him and his treatment. However, Aymer continued to influence her personality and behavior for many years following. Upon being unwillingly reunited with him in the Galgari Jungle, Fae displays incredible hostility and hatred towards Aymer, which he reacts to with little more than amusement and displays a twisted fondness for her, calling her his "little songbird." Even when he is forcefully transformed into a helpless puppy, he refuses to respond to anyone but Fae. For her part, Fae shows emotional conflict when informed that Aymer the elf is dead, even though he continues to live on as a Rakshaasa. In their final encounter, Aymer spares no time on idle chit chat, simply stating that the rest of the party would die except for Fae, who he had plans for. She didn't bother to respond to him, and is less angry and hostile towards him, allowing her to fight more clearly. After a lengthy battle, Fae attempts to reach out to her father, offering him a chance at redemption, a chance to start over again. In his pride, Aymer simply spat in her direction and called her crazy for saying such a thing after abandoning him and everything he had given her. Though distraught, Fae told Amber to finish him off, and immediately proceeded to cry over his death. When they held Aymer's funeral, Faerthurin states that she never stopped loving her father and that she regretted the way things had ended. Yrlissa Helegolar At some point in the past, Aymer took an interest in Yrlissa's appearance. However, he never thought of her as more than a dalliance and easily discarded her when she became pregnant. He approaches her again when he realizes Fae's natural aptitude for magic and manipulates her into becoming his wife so he may more easily control his daughter. Once married, he ignores her until he needs a hostage to lure Fae and her party into a trap. Yrlissa displays no sadness at her husband's death. Jalerom Tanlaial Despite having little to no direct interaction, Aymer clearly took notice of how Jalerom protected Faerthurin and grew to hate him because of it. He showed special vitriol towards Jalerom and went out of his way to write a slur for half-elf on the inside of an empty chest where he knew Jalerom would find it. Jalerom likewise grew to despise Aymer when he realized that he was responsible for his father's death, as well as for how Aymer had treated Fae. He expressed great frustration at having not killed him in their first encounter. Ravvas Arkanen Although Ravvas studied Aymer's research on the outer planes, it is unknown exactly how well Aymer and Ravvas knew each other personally. Notably, Aymer's journal makes note of "Urdusk's bodyguard" at one point, speaking of Ravvas in an alarmed manner. Ravvas brought him up when he brought the party back together at the start of season 3 in an ill-informed attempt to bridge the gap between himself and the others. While Ravvas clearly respected Aymer's academic knowledge, he is shown to have a low opinion of the man himself, making disparaging remarks about him and stating that the only thing Aymer didn't seem to know was how much of a fool he was. Trivia * Faerthurin's use of the word buffoon seems to be picked up from Aymer; he referred to Kross as one in their initial encounter and also noted a soldier who failed a task as being a buffoon in one of his journals. * Aymer was initially intended to be a one-off encounter. Like Arkoth, he was given a greater role. * His debut has Aymer acting far hammier than he would in subsequent appearances, where he is far calmer and much more dignified. It is implied that his first time meeting the party, he was toying with them. Category:Welcome To The Show Character